


La Consorte

by Amber_Brush



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [8]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (et ouverte aussi), (sorry), Artur le Grand, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bleizian le Bel, D/s, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hinted smut, Machin le Dragon, Mariage druidique, Medieval Lesbians, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Open Marriage, Pictes, Poly V Relationship, Poly triads, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamorous games, Polyamory, Polyamourous parents, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Romantic escape, Séli est dans une relation en V avec Léodagan et Cryda, Sélyda, Volque le Loup, Yvain Gauvain et Demetra sont dans une triade, amour vache, en gros, l'UA nawak, no sex on screen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: En vertu d'une ancienne loi picte qui permet d'avoir plusieurs époux et épouses, Séli fait monter sur le trône de Carmélide sa Cryda, en tant que consorte. Petits complots, jeux de pouvoir et amour vache sont au rendez-vous... et tout le clan carmélidien aussi.
Relationships: Cryda de Tintagel (Kaamelott)/Original Female Character(s), Cryda de Tintagel/Séli (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain/Demetra (Kaamelott), Léodagan/Séli (Kaamelott), Séli (Kaamelott)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dames de Kaamelott [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Scène de ménage

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur des discussions avec Sol_Invictus et sur de vieux posts Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cryda sait pas siffler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basé sur une scène du dernier épisode du livre VI où il est manifeste que Cryda n'arrive décidément pas à siffler. 
> 
> Inspiré par le trailer du film Kaamelott (enfin !!!). 
> 
> Merci Astier :D

Cryda émit une série de sons improbables et ridicules, puis finit par héler « Hé ! Cocher ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » pendant que Séli se foutait copieusement de sa gueule lors du redémarrage de la carriole. 

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous payer ma fiole comme ça ?  
-Attendez, mais... Vous savez pas siffler ?  
-Non.  
-Même pas siffloter ?  
-Ben non.  
-Quand même…  
-Oui ben je suis désolée, tout le monde n'a pas passé son enfance à courir les bois, à siffler dans les brins d'herbe et à se baigner à poil dans les torrents !  
-Oui bon ben ça va, pas besoin de se vexer », la raboua Séli. 

Mais tout de même, ça la turlupinait. 

« Mais vous voulez pas que je vous apprenne ?  
-De quoi ?  
-À siffler, andouille !  
-Ah, mais vous êtes encore là-dessus ? Nan parce que moi j'étais passée à autre chose, depuis le temps…  
-Comment vous voulez qu'on passe à autre chose, c'est ce dont on vient de parler y a cinq minutes… Vous l'faites exprès ou quoi ?, s'agaça Séli.  
-Oui ben c'est pas la peine de s'énerver, fit Cryda, en s'énervant. C'est insupportable, les voyages en carriole avec vous. Déjà qu'on passe tout notre temps enfermées dans ce machin…  
-Ah, pardon, mais c'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de génie de se carapater ensemble en Carmélide. Des années que vous me bassinez avec votre idée de s'enfuir ensemble, et les histoires de ci, et l'amour courtois de mi…  
-Si vous étiez pas partie dans un délire de devenir reine de Carmélide, aussi…  
-Mais je suis _déjà_ reine de Carmélide, espèce de bécasse !  
-Grâce à votre patachon de mari, oui, on sait… N'empêche que vous l'êtes beaucoup plus depuis qu'il s'est tiré avec la cousine de la duchesse d'Orcanie, le bougre.  
-Il s'est pas 'tiré' avec, c'est un mariage ouvert. Vous comprenez vite, mais faut vous expliquer longtemps, à vous…  
-C'est vrai qu'il est aussi ouvert que les cuisses d'une gigolotte de taverne, votre mariage.  
-Ben c'est déjà mieux que ce qu'était le vôtre, du coup ! », s'écria Séli, excédée.

Un petit blanc s'ensuivit, seulement rythmé par le bruit de bois qui grinçait et les soubresauts de la carriole.

« ...Outch, fit simplement Cryda, froide comme le marbre.  
-Désolée.  
-Elle a touché là où ça faisait mal, celle-là.  
-Je voulais pas dire ça.  
-Ben n'empêche que vous l'avez dit quand même.  
-Je… » La Picte cherchait ses mots, confuse. « C'est juste que… On a notre Arrangement, vous savez bien. Il fait ce qu'il veut de son côté, j'fais ce que je veux du mien, et l'un dans l'autre, ben, on s'y retrouve.  
-C'est surtout moi qui m'y retrouve, vu que je vous ai à moi toute seule, maintenant », persifla Cryda, complice.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elles se sourirent tout doucement. 

« Je vais devoir vous punir pour votre insolence », ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Séli émit un sifflement appréciateur, qui prouvait à quel point elle estimait que c'était sexy.

« Faudrait vraiment que vous m'appreniez à faire ça, un jour », haleta son amante, ses mains brûlantes déjà sur elle.


	2. Carohaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée de Cryda en Carmélide est riche en surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la légende arthurienne, Carohaise est le nom mythique de la capitale de la Carmélide.

Les deux diligences arrivèrent en grande pompe dans la cour du château. La première, remplie à bloc du petit gang des trois suivantes corniques de Cryda, s'arrêta en premier et elles s'égayèrent dans la cour. La seconde, un peu plus cossue, abritait dame Séli et sa consorte - enfin, future consorte. Il restait quelques formalités administratives à régler, une cérémonie païenne… et un chef de clan carmélidien à amadouer, mais ça, Séli en faisait son affaire.

Elles entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, et passèrent devant la salle d'armes entrouverte. Séli se rendit compte que le fracas d'Édern qui s'y entraînait lui manquait. Depuis qu'elle était devenue la garde du corps de Léodagan, la chevaleresse picte avait pris l'habitude d'y passer au moins deux heures par jour. Parfois, Séli la rejoignait pour reprendre son entraînement au poignard, bien qu'elle soit vraiment rouillée - et puis c'était toujours agréable de pouvoir converser dans sa langue natale.

La petite était en Orcanie, maintenant, avec sa patate de mari. Séli avait insisté pour qu'Édern l'accompagne, vu qu'elle-même ne serait pas avec lui. Dans le clan Kirkwall, c'était pas les coups fourrés qui manquaient, et une protection optimale ne serait pas de trop. Même si Aliénor avait l'air de mériter leur confiance, son oncle Galessin restait louche. Sans parler de Loth, Anna, Dagonet et compagnie...

Le vieux putsch contre Arthur et l'alliance avec Lancelot l'Usurpateur n'étaient pas oubliés, seulement pardonnés. Le pardon ! C'était vraiment le truc d'Arthur, ça. On pouvait littéralement s'allier à son pire ennemi, le gars vous tapait seulement sur les doigts en guise de représailles. Les deux affreux jojos étaient assignés à résidence, une punition ridicule. Même l'Usurpateur lui-même n'avait pas été exécuté et croupissait simplement dans les geôles de Kaamelott. Enfin, maintenant que le Vrai Roi était de retour, on n'allait pas se plaindre, c'était bien de son style. Fini les écartèlements à gogo.

Avec son Léo, toute cette racaille aurait fini pendue, haut et court. Il avait beau être beaucoup moins taré que son père, il avait tout de même des principes... Elle aimait ça, en lui. Ce côté sauvage, cette détermination. Et puis ce petit sourire tordu qu'il arborait avant de démolir quelqu'un.

En fait, il lui manquait, lui aussi. Tout simplement. C'était énervant de l'admettre, mais force était de constater que ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à lui.

Par contre, en parlant du père de Léodagan…

Goustan, le visage rubicond, manifesta fermement son désaccord envers toute la situation dès qu'il la croisa dans le couloir. Le truc, c'est que franchement, Séli n'en avait pas grand' chose à foutre, pour commencer ; le connaissait bien, pour continuer ; et depuis le temps, elle savait le recadrer avec efficacité. De toute façon, elle n'avait besoin de son accord que pour la forme. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait transmis le pouvoir à son héritier - et donc, officieusement, à elle. Ledit héritier avait maintenu la tradition, et désormais, c'était Yvain qui gouvernait le royaume - en théorie. En pratique, c'était sa mère qui tirait les ficelles dans l'arrière-boutique. Même si sa bru Demetra semblait avoir quelques velléités de pouvoir, ces derniers temps...

La voilà justement qui descendait des chambres, son fils cadet dans ses jupes. Artur le Jeune, nommé ainsi en l'honneur de son grand-oncle (présumé, la paternité de l'enfant restant incertaine) était un jeune garçon sage et craintif, qui préférait les livres aux épées.

En tant que fils putatif de Gauvain, ce n'était pas vraiment son petit-fils - ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter dans ses bras dès qu'il l'aperçut en criant « Mamie Séli ! Mamie Séli ! ». Elle se baissa pour l'installer sur sa hanche, comme elle le faisait avec Guenièvre et Yvain quand ils avaient son âge, et maudit copieusement son dos et ses articulations.

« Vous êtes grand, maintenant. Je pourrai plus faire ça très longtemps.  
-C'est vrai qu'il a déjà sept ans…, commenta Demetra. L'âge de raison, comme on dit.  
-J'ai lu un livre sur Alexandre le Grand !, se vanta-t-il. Tout seul !  
-C'est vrai ? C'est bien. »

Elle le reposa à terre, et le petit continua à babiller.

« Moi aussi, j'veux qu'on m'appelle “le Grand” !, continua-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient tous dans le couloir, afin de rejoindre Cryda qui attendait dans le hall d'entrée. C'est trop classe.  
-Pour le moment, on vous appellera Artur le Jeune et ça ira bien. Allez pas commencer avec les surnoms. Vos pères m'ont bien fatiguée avec ça, quand ils étaient ados.  
-Ben “chevalier au Lion”, ça va encore, mais “chevalier au Pancréas”...  
-Le pire, c'était “les Petits Pédestres”, je crois...  
-Et son grand-oncle ? “Le Sanglier de Cornouailles” ! Nan mais franchement, j'vous jure… »

Tout en bavardant, la petite troupe de retrouva dans le hall où était plantée Cryda, raide comme la justice.

« Faites une bise à Dame Cryda, intima Démétra à son fils.  
-Nan, nan, ça ira. Moi j'ai jamais pu blairer ça, les mômes.  
-Eh ben vous ferez une exception, la rabroua Séli. Et encore une fois, c'était votre idée de venir vous installer ici, alors faites pas votre mauvaise tête.  
-Deux exceptions, corrigea Demetra. Mais l'aîné est à la chasse avec ses pères.  
-À la chasse ?, releva Séli. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette trouvaille ?  
-Ouais, c'est leur nouveau truc, ça… Ils prennent Volque et quelques chiens, et ils partent en forêt dans l'après-midi.  
-À cheval ?  
-Ah ben évidemment que non. Vous les connaissez.  
-Je me disais aussi… Et ils ramènent des trucs, quand même ?  
-Pas vraiment. Mais bon, ça les occupe. En tout cas, le p'tit et son loup adorent ça. »

Bleizian avait dans les neuf ans, maintenant, et c'était tout le contraire de son jeune frère. C'était un gamin impétueux, qui aimait se battre et s'ennuyait beaucoup lors des leçons de son précepteur. Et Volque, un loup qu'il avait trouvé - ou qui l'avait trouvé ? - lorsqu'il était bébé, ne le quittait jamais.

« Et le dragon ?, se renseigna Séli. Toujours un avorton ?  
-Quoi, Machin ? Ben il a un peu grandi depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes venue, quand même. On le laisse dans la tour de garde, maintenant. C'est fini, le temps où on pouvait le laisser aller et venir dans les chambres. »

Cryda pencha la tête de côté, faussement polie.

« Alors, j'ai sûrement mal compris... J'ai cru entendre parler de dragon. Dans le château.  
-Quoi, vous en avez jamais entendu parler ? Tout le monde s'est foutu de notre gueule, pourtant, à l'époque. Ils en avaient ramené un de l'une de leurs quêtes ensemble. Ils ont même pas été foutus de lui trouver un nom, en plus ! Vous parlez d'un duo de choc...  
-Cela dit, Machin préfère un peu plus Gauvain. C'est lui qui l'a vu éclore, c'est un peu sa maman, commenta Demetra avec une certaine tendresse.  
-Des enfants, des loups, des dragons… Avouez tout de même que c'est spécial, Carohaise, nota Cryda, une once de jugement dans la voix.  
-Ah mais si ça vous perturbe trop, vous pouvez parfaitement retourner crécher à Tintagel, avec les courants d'air, la moitié des pierres qui foutent le camp parce que votre sœur est trop radine pour payer les réparations, et le fantôme d'Uther. Mais ce sera sans moi.  
-Non, ça ira. Je vais tâcher de m'habituer. »

Elles se poussèrent du coude, complices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Édern est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans un épisode pilote, “Le Chevalier Femme”. C'est la fille d'un chef de clan picte qui est un ami proche de Léodagan. Dans les premiers temps de la Résistance, elle impressionne fortement ce dernier, qui lui demande de devenir sa garde du corps. Édern est également proche de Séli, qui incarne l'un de ses soutiens indéfectibles.
> 
> Aliénor d'Orcanie est « la cousine de la duchesse d'Orcanie » mentionnée dans l'épisode “La Potion de Vérité” (livre III). C'est la nièce de Galessin et elle fait donc partie du clan Kirkwall. Elle a épousé Agravain d'Orcanie, un mariage prétendument politique mais en fait d'amour - et qui s'est ouvert, tout comme celui de Léodagan et de Séli. C'est ainsi qu'elle est devenue la maîtresse de Léo. C'est un OC de Sol_Invictus. 
> 
> Bleizian le Bel et Artur le Grand, les enfants de Demetra, Yvain et Gauvain, sont des inventions du fandom Petits Croustillants, et plus particulièrement de TheBlackWook. Allez voir sa fic [_Les Enfants de Kaamelott_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273097) pour en savoir plus.
> 
> Machin le Dragon est une vieille invention du fandom Petits Croustillants de Tumblr. J'ai écrit quelques [drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185921) sur lui.


	3. Le Cadeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une surprise attend Séli...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Deirdre de ce chapitre est la même que celle de ma fanfiction [_“Sabbat”_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337494), à laquelle je fais quelques références ici. Je parle aussi brièvement de [_“La Corneille et la Grive”_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274945).

Elles avaient décidé il y avait bien longtemps de faire chambre à part, et leurs prochaines noces n'y changeraient rien. Cryda demeurait d'une compagnie nocturne détestable, et Séli n'avait pas envie de courir après les couvertures ou de se manger des coups involontaires pendant son temps de repos, merci bien. 

Elles se souhaitèrent donc le bonsoir d'un baiser, et montèrent chacune de leur côté dans leurs propres appartements. Demetra s'était organisée pour que les enfants et eux trois soient dans l'aile ouest, tandis que sa belle-mère, sa future et leurs suivantes dormaient dans l'aile est du château.

Mais lorsque Séli regagna sa chambre, une surprise l'y attendait. Au lieu de sa vieille servante picte habituelle (qui était également sa nourrice), c'était Deirdre qui était assise sur son lit, une lueur de malice et de défi dansant dans ses yeux verts. 

Deirdre était l'une des dames de compagnie de sa fiancée. Apparemment, elles se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps - du temps de Cisterlain Pendragon, autant dire une éternité. Séli n'osait pas trop poser de questions sur cette sombre époque, mais Deirdre et Rozenn semblaient avoir contribué au veuvage de leur maîtresse, qui leur vouait un amour sans bornes.

Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que la jalousie de Séli n'avait jamais été attisée par leurs marques d'affection, tant profondes et liées à une histoire commune si intense. Cependant, c'était une femme de compromis - et leur relation aussi. Il était fini, le temps où elle piquait des crises de possessivité à l'encontre de Léodagan ou de Cryda. L'objectif était d'être dans la compréhension, l'acceptation.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile. Mais se sentir tellement aimée y aidait beaucoup. Et parler de ses insécurités aussi.

Cela dit, Cryda n'avait rien mentionné au sujet de lui “prêter” l'une de ses maîtresses secondaires. Il fallait donc en déduire que Deirdre était là de son propre chef.

« Je vous préviens, la journée a eu sa bonne dose de péripéties, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire emmerder.

-Telle n'était pas mon intention, Maîtresse », répondit la jeune femme rousse, d'un Commun teinté d'une pointe d'accent qui rendait son ton presque chantant.

Entendre ce mot dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que Cryda lui donna un frisson. Ses servantes ne l'appelaient jamais ainsi, de simples “ma dame” ou “dame Séli” suffisaient. Mais en Carmélide, tout était plus rustique. 

Tintagel, c'était un autre monde, plus sophistiqué, peut-être plus raffiné. Épouser Cryda, c'était aussi amener tout cet univers qui n'était pas le sien chez elle. Séli commençait à complexer sur sa propre simplicité, et dissimula cette humiliation sous un masque de méchante humeur.

« Bon ben qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, alors ? D'habitude, c'est ma nourrice qui m'aide à mettre ma chemise de nuit.

-Elle le fera un autre soir, la taquina Deirdre. Ma Dame m'a autorisée à passer la soirée avec vous.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit », grogna une Séli qui se rendait bien compte que son ton paraissait ronchon, mais qui n'arrivait pas à sembler plus amène. 

D'un geste empli de séduction, Deirdre dénoua sa longue chevelure auburn, qui lui tomba jusqu'à la taille.

« C'était une surprise, murmura-t-elle d'un ton plein de promesses. Je suis un cadeau. »

C'est vrai que c'était bien du genre de Cryda, une idée pareille. Elle tout craché, avec ses scénarios étranges et ses mises en scène. À chaque fois, cela lui donnait l'impression de respirer un parfum riche et capiteux, de goûter un plat gastronomique. Ses sens se troublèrent.

Elle sentit également ses joues lui brûler, mais comme elle n'aimait pas paraître vulnérable ou prise au dépourvu, elle garda son _modus operandi_ agressif. D'un mouvement prédateur, elle attrapa les poignets de Deirdre dans les siens et la renversa sur le lit. Sous elle, sa victime consentante poussa une petite exclamation ravie. Elles échangèrent un regard. Celui de Deirdre était empli d'une passion à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« C'était mon idée, lui confia la rousse, le souffle court. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était d'être avec Séli la Picte. 

-J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de la légende, alors.

-Je n'en doute pas. » 


	4. Le Mariage

« Vous êtes une sacrée perverse, avec votre histoire de cadeau », glissa Séli à sa fiancée lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête à la table du petit-déjeuner. Cette dernière prit un air innocent qui ne trompait personne. 

« Moi ? Non, c'était une idée de la p’tite. Elle dit que c’est son cadeau de mariage... C'était bien ? »

Séli ne put pas s'empêcher de se troubler. 

« Oui. Elle est… » Elle chercha une expression pas trop vulgaire. « Elle n'est pas farouche. »

Le sourire carnassier de Cryda en disait long sur sa satisfaction. Cependant, au fil du repas, il céda le pas à une expression plus chagrine.

« Allons bon, la rabroua gentiment Séli. V’là que vous avez l'œil triste et la mine basse. Vous avez des regrets de m’avoir “prêté” Deidre, c’est ça ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'est Ygerne, lui avoua-t-elle. Elle me manque. Au petit-déjeuner, en général, elle me raconte ses rêves... On est tout le temps ensemble, d’habitude. Elle vous manque pas, vous, votre soeur ? 

-Andraste ? Un peu. Parfois. On s’écrit de temps en temps. Mais vous savez, elle m’a pratiquement reniée quand j’ai refusé de me convertir à la nouvelle religion, donc ce serait un peu compliqué de l’inviter à des noces païennes… Tiens, votre siamoise vient pas non plus, d’ailleurs ?

-En fait, elle désapprouve fortement toute l’entreprise.

-M’en serais douté. C’est vrai que nos deux peuples ont toujours été à couteaux tirés, donc forcément… Je me souviens, pour signer le traité de paix avec elle, ça avait pas été une partie de rigolade.

-Elle m'a raconté que vous aviez craché sur la table en réponse à un affront, se souvint Cryda, amusée. C'est vrai ?

-Bien évidemment. 

-Vous êtes quand même pas facile à vivre, hein. 

-Et encore, vous avez pas vu mon beau-père… »

*

Face au beau-père en question, Cryda admirait la dextérité de sa fiancée - car oui, elle pouvait l'appeler sa fiancée, et pas seulement sa maîtresse, maintenant ! La pensée lui faisait fourmiller de petits papillons dans le ventre, comme à une stupide petite bergère énamourée. Mais comme elle trouvait ça un peu ridicule, elle gardait tout ça pour elle et essayait de rester focus. 

« Mais je comprends pas bien, là…

-Y a rien à comprendre, vitupéra Séli. C'est une loi picte, on vous dit !

-Celle qui a été utilisée par le roi pour se marier deux fois ? Avec sa vieille Romaine, là...

-Celle-là même ! Et vous feriez mieux de montrer un peu plus de respect à dame Aconia Minor, mon p'tit père. 

-C'est marrant que vous me demandiez du respect, parce que vous…

-Ben que voulez-vous, fit Séli en haussant les épaules. J'en montre à ceux qui le méritent. Bon allez, la délégation de mon clan va arriver, alors tâchez de les accueillir avec un semblant de bonne humeur, ça nous changera.

-Vous êtes vraiment des grands malades, chez les Pictes... » 

Cryda tenta de cacher son fou rire tandis qu’un Goustan sur le départ ronchonnait que c'était n'importe quoi et que deux femmes officieusement à la tête de la Carmélide, c'était décidément la décadence. Quant à Séli, elle le chassa sans ménagements de la salle du trône, à grands coups de manches, comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire jurisconsulte. 

*

Les clans carmélidiens arrivaient les uns après les autres, celui de Séli en tête. Outre les divers clans pictes, on comptait également des clans scots, et gaëls. 

Le clan picte de Nechtan de Forth, le père d’Édern la Preuse, vint fièrement parmi les premiers, lui aussi. Nechtan était un ami de la famille royale depuis maintenant plusieurs années, et ce fut avec joie qu'il vint donner sa bénédiction à Séli et à sa promise. 

Comme prévu, la soeur cadette de Séli, Andraste - ou plutôt Théodosia - n’était pas là, mais leurs parents, oui. Son père Kenneth, toujours chef de clan malgré ses longs cheveux blancs, dirigeait la délégation.

Rhiannon la Lionne, qui était la sœur aînée de Léodagan, ainsi que son époux Galam, étaient également présents. Leur fils Pryderi avait à peu près l’âge de Guenièvre, à deux ou trois ans près, croyait se souvenir Séli. 

Mais, après tout, c’était logique, puisque Rhiannon et Séli avaient pratiquement le même âge, et avaient été enlevées à un an d'écart. À l'époque, Séli avait vingt ans ; Rhiannon, dix-neuf. Son clan avait vécu comme un affront l'enlèvement de l'une de leurs filles par celui qui était alors prince de Carmélide, et avait décidé le rapt de sa sœur, en représailles. 

Mais Rhiannon avait un sacré tempérament, et avait ensuite manœuvré afin d'épouser Galam, le jeune chef de clan qui l'avait capturée. 

Son caractère, aussi bien martial que bon vivant, finit par séduire son époux, et une véritable entente vint sceller cette union aux débuts quelques peu étranges. La sœur de Léodagan devint rapidement une vraie Picte d'adoption.

Là, parmi les autres membres de ce peuple, il était impossible de deviner qu’elle n’était pas née au sein de la tribu. 

Des tribus désorganisées par la guerre civile qu’avait engendré Lancelot. En l’absence d’Arthur, roi fédérateur, l’union des clans s’était délitée. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus que l’autorité de Carohaise, capitale carmélidienne - et encore. 

Épouser une fille de Tintagel, c’était donc renouer avec les anciennes alliances, enterrer la hache de guerre. Un signal fort. 

Mais cette union n’était pas toujours vue d’un bon oeil. 

*

Élias, par exemple, n'avait pas l'air emballé par le projet. Sa propre couronne de fleurs lui donnait une allure bucolique qui se mariait mal avec son air courroucé. 

« Vous êtes marrante… C’est pas mon boulot, moi !

-C'est votre boulot, puisqu'on vous paye, rectifia Séli. Vous savez lire le druidique ?

-Ben j’ai des notions, mais… je suis pas druide, moi, j’vous signale ! Demandez-moi de faire tomber des pluies de pierre ou de calamité, tant que vous voudrez, même la foudre si ça vous chante. Mais les cérémonies religieuses, c’est pas mon truc.

-Mais puisqu’on vous dit que c’est capital, nom d’un chien ! Vu la situation, un mariage chrétien, c’était pas tellement envisageable.

-Ils sont pas des fanas de l'amour entre femmes, persifla Cryda. 

-Et pourquoi vous avez pas demandé à Merlin ?, insista Élias. Il aime bien ce genre de conneries rituelles, en plus. C'est l'un des rares trucs qu'il sache faire, c'est peut-être pour ça.

-Merlin, il est les dieux savent où, sur le continent paraît-il. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, c'était en Brocéliande. Vous avez vu la taille de la Brocéliande ??! On va quand même pas se lancer à la chasse au druide !

-Ben vous auriez pt'être mieux fait. Parce qu'il va être pourri, vot' mariage, si c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-Ça va, ça pourra pas être plus pourri que mon premier mariage, hein, commenta Séli.

-Ni que le mien, ajouta Cryda. 

-Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si compliqué, au bout d'un moment ? Trois bouts d’incantations à réciter ? 

-Il y a de compliqué que c’est la première fois de ma vie que je les récite et que je veux pas me gourer !

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout, puisque personne comprendra ce que vous baragouinez ?

-Moi, je saurai que je me suis planté. Et j’aime pas. »

Qu’est-ce qu’il était chiant, cet enchanteur ! 

*

Cahin-caha, la cérémonie s’écoula. 

Elias avait tracé sur le sol un cercle, où devaient se rejoindre les épousées. Il avait également préparé un brasero, un bol d'eau, un pot empli de terre et des plumes de corneille et de grive, afin de représenter les quatre éléments. 

Du bout des doigts, il mit quelques gouttes d'eau dans le brasero, et versa un peu de terre sur les plumes, afin de symboliser l'union des éléments. 

Les danses rituelles des Pictes au rythme des tambours, les incantations en druidique, le crépuscule doré qui tombait… Quoi qu'Elias puisse en penser, Cryda trouvait que c'était un très joli mariage. 

À un moment donné, la cérémonie voulait que les épousées s'attachent à une pierre, afin de montrer la puissance des liens qui les unissaient. Séli avait choisi une pierre rituelle picte, qui datait de vraiment longtemps. Et Cryda avait approuvé, un peu émue à l'idée que l'histoire et le peuple de sa femme soient ainsi liés à leur union. 

*

La dernière incantation finit par être prononcée, le dernier rituel par être effectué. Séli et Cryda se tenaient au centre du cercle, épuisées mais heureuses. Elias leur dit qu'elles pouvaient s'embrasser si elles le souhaitaient, et elles ne se firent pas prier. 

Séli avait eu l’idée de génie (non) de demander à ses petits-enfants de s’occuper des pétales de fleurs, et ils s’en donnaient à coeur joie. Artur et Bleizian foncèrent partout, des pétales plein les mains, et en aspergèrent joyeusement les invités. 

« Ça y est, soupira d'aise Séli, en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son aimée. Je vous appartiens, officiellement. »

Elle prit bien le temps d'inspirer, avant de déclarer solennellement, en la regardant bien dans les yeux :

« Vous êtes ma consorte. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La présence d’Elias en Carmélide m’a été inspiré par cette image iconique du teaser trailer du film _Kaamelott_ où l’on voit Elias et Séli côte à côte.
> 
> Les mariages druidiques pouvaient (ou plutôt peuvent, d’après mes recherches, car ils sont encore pratiqués de nos jours) avoir lieu entre personnes du même genre. 
> 
> Comme dans ma fic _L'Ours et le Faisan_ , les danses pictes que j'évoque ici sont en fait inspirées du _haka_ maori. Outre leur fonction martiale, ces danses sont également pratiquées aux mariages et aux enterrements.


End file.
